This invention relates generally to fastening means adapted to be used with container covers and particularly to a U-shaped retaining clip for holding rotatably engageable covers on ammunition cartridge tanks.
Ammunition tanks have long been used in great quantities for the storage and shipping of munitions. Such tanks in the simplest form resemble an elongated hollow tube open at one end and having a rim formed thereon for rotatably engaging an end cover or cap. One method presently used to retain the engagement of the cap with the tank involves the rotation of the cap within the rim portion of the tank until tight and the securing of the cap in the tightened position by means of a length of wire threaded through openings formed in the rim and engaging a portion of the cover while in the tightened position. The ends of the wire are twisted and trimmed to retain the cover in a locked position. Considering the large quantities of cartridge tanks presently in use, the foregoing method consumes relatively large amounts of time as well as requiring a significant amount of dexterity. Moreover, the wires are capable of rusting and parting and the twisted ends thereof are subject to physical abuse sufficient to cause disengagement of the cover from the cartridge tank.